


"How Much Time Do We Have?"

by Otterobsession



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterobsession/pseuds/Otterobsession
Summary: Keith and Lance share a cute morning getting ready with their family.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) & Original Child Character(s), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 105





	"How Much Time Do We Have?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenanigans1207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/gifts), [unscriptedeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscriptedeyes/gifts).



> Jenanigans1207, not only do you post some of my favorite stories, you've also reminded me how much I love writing fiction. For the first time in 10 years, I got back into it today!
> 
> unscriptedeyes, thank you for putting up with my obsession with these boys, being my beta reader, and most of all being my best friend <3

Keith blinked his eyes open sleepily taking in the sight before him, a peaceful tanned face, freckles dusting along the slope of his nose. Keith reached slowly for Lance, running a gentle thumb along the curves of his face. A light hum began in Lance’s chest and a small smile quirked on his mouth. His face scrunched up adorably before he finally opened his beautiful blue eyes.

“Whatcha doin’ there?” he whispered softly. 

“Oh nothing,” Keith whispered back, “Just looking at the most perfect man in the entire universe.”

Lance let out a small indignant squeal, pushing a hand against Keith’s chest. 

“But Ke-eith!” he whined. “You can’t possibly be doing that!”

Keith smiled crookedly, knowing exactly where this was going, but playing into it anyway, “Why’s that?”

“Because!” Lance whisper-shouted, “ _You_ are the most perfect _being_ in the universe!”

“Oh, yeah?” quipped Keith.

Lance nodded, “Oh, absolutely! Believe me, I’ve laid eyes on a _lot_ of beautiful men – and women – around the universe – ”

Keith scowled.

Lance continued, smirking, “but they’re only beautiful. You are absolute perfection!”

Keith’s scowl lightened to a pout that disappeared entirely as Lance leaned forward to kiss it off him. Keith immediately softened, the hand that was tracing Lance’s features now firmly planted on his jaw and holding him close. The kiss was sweet, slow, promises of “forever” contained within it. 

Lance pulled back slightly, whispering against Keith’s lips, “how much time do you think we have?”

Keith quirked an eyebrow as Lance captured him into another kiss. His fingers traced a teasing circle around Keith’s bare chest and started to trail lazily downwards, hand reaching to cup his – ”

Twin shrieks sounded at the bedroom door and the two men jumped, wandering hands flying back up to chests and biceps. The next second, two small children came careening over Lance’s side, landing with a whump, one on each pair of the men’s legs. Another second passed and a massive ball of fluff hurdled alongside the two children landing heavily across both Keith and Lance’s legs.

“Oh no!” Lance wailed dramatically, “Kosmo too?! My legs! I think they’ve been broken!”

“Papa!” shrieked the little girl resting on Keith’s legs, “you’re being dramatic!” 

She reached out a pale blue hand to pat hard at his legs, emerald eyes glinting under her white-gold hair. Lance gave a theatric whimper. The little boy remained giggling the whole time, sitting atop Lance.

“Oh, you think my pain is funny, do you?” Lance asked, feigning hurt. The little boy nodded aggressively, deep chestnut waves bouncing on his lightly tanned forehead. His gray eyes snapped closed as he began to laugh harder.

Keith turned his head toward Lance wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. Lance gave a subtle nod. Without warning, the two launched towards the children, wrapping arms around them and tugging them all together for a group hug. The two parents held tight to their children until they finally wiggled free amidst their laughter and Kosmo’s excited barking. Once free, they leapt off the bed and ran from the room, Kosmo hot on their heels. Keith silenced his alarm as it went off seconds later, still grinning wide as he slipped out of bed.

“Leo! Kaia!” Lance called out, “Make sure you’re getting ready for school!”

Keith heard Lance whine his name again as he followed him into their walk-in closet to start getting dressed. Lance dropped his chin on Keith’s shoulder as his arms snaked around Keith’s middle.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“We should pick this back up tonight after they’ve gone to bed,” he whispered, nipping Keith’s ear.

***** 

Cupboards slammed and dishes clattered as Keith and Lance whirled around the kitchen preparing breakfast and packing lunches. They moved around each other in a near dance with practiced ease. Some things never changed, Keith mused as he turned toward the sink, Lance’s back still facing his as he twisted to snag lunchboxes from a top shelf.

At last, breakfast was eaten, lunches were packed, and Leo and Kaia were dressed and being shuffled toward the door by Lance. “Alright _cariños_ ,” Lance kissed each on the forehead, “Have a good day at school. Mind your teachers. Be good to your friends. Learn lots.” He stepped back, glowing with pride. 

Keith took his turn, hugging each of them tightly and ruffling their hair (“Daddy! You’re going to ruin my braids!” cried Kaia.) “Make good choices. I love you both.” He turned a stern eye toward Kosmo, “No dallying, boy.” Kosmo whined slightly, but the two children each giggled, placing their hands on his shoulders. With a loud crack and a flash, the three disappeared. 

Keith turned to Lance who shuffled up to him and dropped his head to his shoulder. Keith smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling him flush to his chest. He rested his chin on Lance’s head and sighed once more with content.

“Keith?” Lance asked, voice muffled into Keith’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Did you know that I love you?” 

Keith’s smile grew wider, “Mhm. Did you know that I love you more though?” 

He closed his eyes, waiting for Lance’s usual competitive retort about loving him _most_ , but suddenly Lance disappeared from his arms. Keith’s eyes blinked open wondering why his husband had pulled away so quickly and quietly.

Keith stared.

And blinked.

And stared.

His eyes began to well with tears. He felt his throat tighten. Nausea threatened to overwhelm him. He screwed up his eyes as the tears began to fall and he blinked furiously, hoping to stop seeing the scenery before him when he opened his eyes next. With a crack and a flash, Kosmo appeared behind him.

“Keith?” He heard Krolia call out behind him.

Keith glared daggers into the dull green ground of the space whale’s back. Glared and seethed until he felt all his emotions overtake him at once. He let out a strangled scream-sob before falling to his knees.

“FUCK!”

He dropped fully to the ground, curled in on himself and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Oh, Keith” Krolia whispered sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> *CACKLES EVILLY*


End file.
